


Ring

by ImogenPortchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenPortchester/pseuds/ImogenPortchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants Dean to wear a ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> 3 am drabble. Don't shoot.

They’re lying in bed in bed when Sam asks, “Would you ever wear a ring?”

Dean looks up at him from the television screen. He holds up his right hand close to Sam’s face.

Sam huffs a laugh. “No, like… on your left hand.”

“What, you mean like a wedding ring?”

“Well it wouldn’t have to be a wedding ring…”

Dean shifts up onto one elbow, looking over Sam with a furrowed brow. “What are you asking me, Sam?”

Sam sighs. He should’ve thought this out before he asked.

“It’s just that… we’ve been together for a long time…”

“Well, yeah. We’re brothers,” Dean states and chuckles.

Sam scrubs a hand over his face. “You know that’s not what I mean.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “Yeah, Sam. I know what you mean. And you’re right; it’s been a few years.”

A few years is a bit of an understatement, Sam thinks.

Sam sighs. He’s not going to beat around the bush anymore. He’s just going to say it.

“Look. If I got us rings would you wear one?”

Dean tilts his head to the side, considering, then nods a couple times and slouches back into the pillows, his eyes back on the television.

Sam stares at him in disbelief for a moment. That’s it?

“So… yes? You have nothing to say?”

Dean looks back up at Sam. “Yeah… and no.” He flashes his little brother a cheesy smile.

Sam shakes his head and rolls over, facing away from Dean. “Why even bother,” he sighs under his breath.

“Hey,” Dean reaches over and places a firm hand on Sam’s shoulder, rolling him onto his back. Dean looks into his eyes and sees the hurt there. “I didn’t realize it meant that much to you.”

“ _You_ mean that much to me,” Sam says simply.

Dean shakes his head. “Sam, if you want me to wear a ring for you I’ll do it. Plain and simple. I’d do anything you want me to, you know that. Hell, I’d even wear a collar if you _really_ wanted it.”

Sam blinks and thinks for a fleeting second that that might actually be pretty hot, then smiles.

“We’ll go to a jewelry shop tomorrow and pick ‘em out.”

Sam laughs out loud at that. “Dean Winchester in a jewelry store. I can’t even picture it.”

"Picture it baby," Dean says and leans in to place a soft kiss on Sam’s smiling lips.


End file.
